


And Stuff

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

It was cold and dark and the damp layer covered his body. Harry's creeping suspicion was soaked in his skin: he was caught. And the rope cutting into his wrist and his aching muscles confirmed that.  
His heart thundered in his chest violently and his head was kiling him. He tied to reached something to get himself out of here, but he ha to give up.  
He realized he was fucked up.  
For this alone, Severus will kill him.  
His intuition and training tried to kicked in, but he went still, using his senses to assess the situation.  
"Look who we have here..." said a voice and Harry went still once again. He most definitelly recognised the voice.  
Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Bloody-Fucking-Hell-Shit.  
If he got out of this, his eyesight will be unreparably damaged, he realised as he tested that the dark around wasn't dark at all but a spell blinding him with a strip of cloth. Stron arms lifted him to the air.  
"Vivisect him," ordered a cool voice and Harry's clothes was stripped out of him.  
Severus told him. Severus warned not to get distracted while on auror's mission. Snape. Head Auror. The survivor of war and a person hunting down Death Eaters ever since. Half-Blood-Bloody Prince who hunt him down for every mistake ever since and his mentor for a while now. A pain in the arse. But lovely sweet and bitterly himself and amazingly important for Harry.  
He repeated him a hundred times to be careful.  
Now... he was fuck up and without cover.  
And it was his fault. He was, without a doubt, a fool.

\----

"Could you fucking listen to me once?" hissed Severus agitated, then his glare appeared when the cloth was stripped from his eyes. "And what the fucking hell were you thinking drinking thatale with that boy down there?! Hm? Were you feeling you are in condition for fucking or what?"  
Harry break at the waistand vomited.  
"No bloody way. Thank you!" appreciated Harry the noise frrom Severus's mouth.  
"I'm the one who had to rescue you, Potter, you don't have anything to thank me for yet," commpented Seerus dryly. "Now, tell me what happened," he added reproachfully and put a flask to Harry's mouth.  
"I don't know anything," retorted Harry tiredly. He held up his left hand. His wirst was circled with red mark. "I was just brought here by an accidennt."  
"Nonsese," answered Severus scournfully. "You had a tracking spells on you, don't you?" Severus asked. "But I thought you made you promise not to endager it…"  
"Fine, I mde a mistake. Sorry. I get it. Will you help me up?"  
"How did you get the two of you to this mess?" frowned Severus and lifted Harry's arm.  
"Got kidnapped and stuff... Don't let me forget 'bout that, will you?"  
Severus huffed. "I won't. It was irrespinsible. But let's get you to bathroom and eat meal first."  
"Next time wait for back-up!" ordered Severus. He used his arm to supprt himself while being lifted.  
"If you get me killed, you stupid idiot," grinded Severus. "I'll haunt you to your grave. Is that clear? And while dying, I'll kill you once again with my own hands. Understood?"  
"Creative," appreciated Harry. Then his hand involuntarily runned through Severu's hair.  
"Are you all right, Potter?" asked the deep voice.  
"Yes. Now I am," acclaimed Harry and easilly slipped his arms around Severus's neck.


End file.
